B comme Black…R comme Rogue…
by Aeliva
Summary: Petit alphabet sur nos chers Sirius et Severus...Mignon,triste,amer,joyeux,une révision de l'alphabet ne fait jamais de mal, non? Attention Yaoi! Sirius/Severus!Tu n'aimes pas le Yaoi? Ne lis pas. Oui,le titre est bof.
1. A comme ami

B comme Black…R comme Rogue…

Okay guys ! Donc, c'est ma première fanfic et comme le laisse le deviner ce magnifique titre pas le moins du monde originale, il y aura plusieurs chapitres. Oui, cela fait beaucoup penser à la fanfiction de la talentueuse Sombraline « L'alphabet du Snack » (que je vous conseille de lire…Non enfaite, lisez toutes les fanfics de Sombraline. Elle a vraiment du talent) mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est un thème infini non ? Il y a tellement de mots… Regardez le dico sérieux…Impossible de faire pareil que le voisin. Mais, vu que je sais que vous l'attendez oui, ça sera un Sirius/Severus quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Je pense même que je vais en faire avec deux ou trois autres couples. Pourquoi ? Car j'adore cet exercice. Et que ce n'est QU'UN mot par LETTRE. Aussi, dans certains chapitres, il n'y aura pas de Yaoi juste le POV d'un personnage sans l'autre. Tiens, par exemple, le A. Ce chapitre aura pour thème Ami. Pov de Severus, okay ? Mais je préviendrai si cela se centre sur Severus ou Sirius ou neutre. Bon, assez de Blabla et enjoy !

_**A comme ami, POV Severus Rogue**_

_SEPTEMBRE 1, 1971_

_Severus Rogue, 11 ans, habillé d'une robe de sorcier d'occasion attendait avec une grosse valise à la main, légèrement stressé, voulant que Lily arrive enfin sur le quai 9 ¾. C'est vrai, peut-être qu'il était surtout énervé car il s'était levé à l'aube et qu'il n'était que 10 :40. Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de tromper l'ennui mais baissa la tête presque aussitôt. Tout le monde souriaient, bavardaient et avaient leurs parents avec eux qui les accompagnaient pour ce grand jour ou tout simplement pour leur dire au revoir avant de demander si il revenait pour les vacances de Noël… Lui, il était seul. Sa mère n'était pas rentrée depuis 5 jours. Rien d'anormal. Elle s'était sans aucuns doutes perdus. Elle le faisait toujours. Et son père –il eut un rire amer- ce sale Moldu avec qui il partageait du sang…Dégoûtant. Il aurait pu avoir un ami qui l'accompagnait mais il n'en avait jamais eu. Et il n'en aurait jamais. Sauf Lily. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour ce qui semblait être la 100 ème fois .10 :41. Sale temps qui avançait comme un escargot. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas un garçon qui s'était glissé derrière lui et qui le regardais avec étonnement._

_-Pourquoi t'es tout seul ?_

_Severus fut si surpris qu'il laissa échapper sa valise. Il se hâta de la ramasser et se retourna vers l'autre garçon. Il devait sans doute avoir son âge mais était plus grand et semblait en bien meilleure forme que lui. Severus traita enfin la question et fronça les sourcils._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Pourquoi t'es tout seul ? redemanda-l 'autre avec patience._

_Severus était déstabilisé pendant une fraction de seconde mais reprit son assurance rapidement._

_-Toi aussi tu es tout seul, répliqua-t-il avec logique._

_-Ouais mais moi j'en peux plus de me mère. Toi aussi tu t'es enfui de la tienne ?_

_- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de mes parents pour prendre le train. Je m'en fiche d'être seul. Je ne vais pas me faire écraser par le train non plus._

_Severus mentait. Il voulait que quelqu'un soit avec lui._

_L'autre rigola d'un rire sonore, comme un aboiement._

_-T'es marrant, toi ! Je viens d'y penser ! On ne s'est même pas présentés ! Enchanté, Sirius Black ! dit-il en tendant sa main._

_Severus était carrément choqué. Pourquoi, par Merlin, il était aimable avec lui ? Il voulait devenir son ami ? _

_-Et bien ? Quoi ? Si on veut être ami, il faut connaître le nom de l'autre ! rigola le dénommé Sirius Black en continuant de tendre sa main._

_Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un ami ! Il allait peut-être avoir un autre ami que Lily ! Il serra la main de l'autre garçon._

_-Severus Rogue_

Severus Rogue, maintenant âgé de 15 ans se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et des yeux exorbités libérant des larmes amères. Il écouta quelques minutes le silence de son dortoir seulement brisé par ses respirations achées et des ronflements de Nott qui occupait le lit d'à côté. Il eut un sourire sans joie. C'est dingue comment il était naïf de ce temps-là. _Sang-de-Bourbe !_ Il hoqueta, il avait vraiment tout raté. Tout. Sir…Black s'était mis à le détester dès qu'il avait été trié à Serpentard. Pas très ouvert pour un Gryffondor, pensa avec un amusement feint le garçon allongé dans son lit avec un pyjama gris et usé. Et aujourd'hui, il avait perdu sa seule et unique amie. Pourquoi il l'avait appelée Sang-de-Bourbe bon sang ?! Tout ça parce que Potter l'avais poussé à bout ! Tant pis, se dit-t-il, elle sera mieux sans moi auprès d'elle. Il avait suffisamment été égoïste pour rester avec elle jusqu'à ses 15 ans…Ce n'était pas si mal.

-Mais pas assez, lui glissa une voix attristée dans l'oreille.

Non, il s'en fichait d'être seul. Il l'a toujours été, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? Il aurait juste aimé mieux apprendre à connaitre Black et rester encore avec Lily…Ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Il se donna une claque mentalement puis soupira en faisant lever les mèches qui lui était tombé sur le visage et qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dégager alors que Rosier grognait de façon bestiale et marmonnait des mots indistincts. Les amis ne servent à rien. A rien du tout. C'est juste un moyen d'atteindre ses objectifs et de profiter de la naïveté d'imbécile sentimentaliste. C'est tout. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Bientôt, il serait un Mangemort et toutes chances d'avoir des amis s'envoleraient tel un oiseau qu'on libèrerait d'une cage. Il se leva silencieusement en évitant les valises des autres pour se rendre vers la salle de bain tout en se disant que, déprimé, c'était un vrai poète. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit un robinet et se lava le visage avec une giclée d'eau glacée, ne se souciant que peu de l'état de son pyjama qui serait sans aucuns doutes trempés ensuite et ne prit même pas la peine de remettre ses longs cheveux gras et ternes en arrière pour éviter qu'ils ne soient touchés par l'eau qui lui glaçait ses doigts fins et blancs. Il regarda dans le miroir d'un air des plus absents et ne fit même pas attention à son reflet tout aussi pensif que lui : il avait déjà assez vu son nez crochu et tordu (Tobias se partageait cette gloire avec une petite aide des marauders), de ses dents jaunes et inégales, de ses stupides cheveux et de son teint tellement blafard qu'on aurait dit un vampire gras. Enfin, c'était-il souvent dit, au moins, le teint est accordé aux cheveux...C'est déjà ça. Oui, il l'avait déjà assez vu de son _putain_ de reflet immonde. Il se détacha enfin du lavabo et du miroir cassé puis repartit dans son dortoir. Il voulut dormir mais il n'y arriva pas. Deux questions, juste deux questions lui tournait dans la tête et l'empêchait de dormir comme si quelqu'un lui hurlait dans les oreilles : pourquoi essayer d'avoir des amis était si compliquer et si douloureux ? Et pourquoi il n'en avait pas, des amis ?

Parce que, Severus, je suis méchante. Vous savez, les reviews, c'est la vie…Je peux en avoir une toute petite ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que s'était pas un calvaire à lire…Pour la date du prochain chapitre…hum…j'en ai aucune idées. Je verrai en fonction de mon temps libre mais il est possible que vous l'ayez tôt vu que je suis en vacance…Aller,Bye !


	2. B comme burlesque

**Salut les gens ! Je sais,j'ai posté le premier chapitre hier mais j'ai réussi à arracher l'ordinateur des pattes de ma chère grande sœur,et ça,c'est encore moins courant que Rogue qui se lave les cheveux... Donc chapitre 2,B comme burlesque ! C'est très originale,je suis au courant. Pour info,j'ai pensé à « bateau », « baiser », « baril » et « balustrade ». Allez, enjoy !**

_**B comme burlesque,POV neutre.**_

**Une chose était sûre,la relation SiriusxSeverus était burlesque. Extrêmement burlesque,c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ils étaient totalement aux antipodes de l'autre. Sirius était grand , il avait des yeux bleus glacés , des cheveux noirs soyeux et brillants avec des boucles bien formées(il prenait environ entre 30 et 40 minutes pour se coiffer de façon correcte) qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses larges épaules ainsi qu'un sourire qui pourrait faire fondre la plus dures des glaces autour du cœur le plus froid (il faut noter qu'il a souvent utilisé cette compétence pour avoir ce qu'il veut ou pour éviter les heures de colles). Il avait un caractère rebelle mais était tout de fois joyeux et cordiale , il avait de bonnes capacités intellectuelles et n'hésitait pas à s'en vanter tout autour de lui. Il possédait beaucoup d'argent et avait le sang le plus pur que l'on puisse avoir. Son sens de l'humour ,frôlant parfois le mauvais goût ,était la définition même du mot « enfantin ».Il avait tout ce que l'on peut espérer avoir:des amis,de la richesse,de la beauté,de l'intelligence et un orgueil intouchable même pour les réflexions les plus ignobles. Severus Rogue,lui,était son total opposé.Plutôt petit pour son âge, il avait un physique disgracieux à ses yeux. Ses iris avaient pour couleur un noir tellement profond que l'on pourrait s'y noyer mais qui exprimait bien trop souvent la colère ou la douleur, ses cheveux,quant à eux, étaient lisses, ternes et avaient une apparence grasse (ils étaient en réalité juste très épais,d'où cette apparence négligée). Comme mentionné en haut,il était petit mais il était aussi très fin et fragile,il semblait pouvoir se casser au moindre coup de vent ou de nez plusieurs fois cassés avait finis par être affreusement tordu et lui avait valut nombres de remarques et de moqueries de la part de ses camarades,l'aspect crochu de ce dernier n'arrangeait absolument rien. Il ne souriait jamais -et s'en portait très bien,merci bien-mais les rares fois où il le faisait,ce n'était pas un sourire heureux. Juste un sourire amer ou d'autre. Son caractère était aussi sombre que ses yeux ou son sourire : il n'était pas du tout chaleureux ou sentimentale. Il était particulièrement brillant (surtout en potion et en Défense contre les forces du Mal) mais gardait cela pour lui. A qui le dire après tout ? Il n'avait pas d'amis et ne voulait _PAS_ en avoir. Son caractère moqueur,sec,cassant et amer n'aidait pas beaucoup;c'est vrai. L'humour joyeux et loufoque ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire et son père était un Moldu stupide,toujours saoul, ce qui faisait de lui un vulgaire Sang-mêlé qui devait en plus se débrouiller avec le peu d'argent que l'ivrogne ramenait quelque fois à Spinner's End. Son statue de non-sang pur et du fait qu'il était pauvre faisait de lui la proie préférée de tout les Serpentards et de toutes les maisons en générale. Il n'avait rien d'enviable:pas d'amis,cible des moqueries et de coups injustifiés,il n'était pas beau,il était pauvre et à 15 ans était déjà blasé de sa minable n'avaient rien en commun et ne pouvaient que pour se détester,n'est-ce pas ? Et bien faux. Ils s'aimaient. Réciproquement,mais préféreraient plutôt mourir que de le dire à l'autre . Pourquoi Sirius aimait Severus ? Pourquoi Severus aimait Sirius ? Pourquoi ils étaient tombés amoureux de façon réciproque malgré les défauts de l'autre ?Pourquoi cette relation burlesque? Allons,vous ne connaissez pas l'expression « les opposés s'attirent » ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le chapitre est plus court que le premier mais...bon voilà quoi...J'ai mis 2 heures à faire le faire donc j'espère qu'il vous satisfera tout de même malgré sa -pitoyable-longueur. Reviews sont géniales...Sisisi,une petite pour Aeliva ?(désolée pour les fautes hein...)**


	3. C comme cicatrices

Okay les gens ! Déjà Joyeux Noël ! Comme cadeau,je vous offre...CE CHAPITRE MOUHAHA ! Seigneur,je vous offre le bon vieux cadeau empoissonné...Quoi qu'il en soit,j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes ! Et évidement, le thème est assorti aux fêtes...C comme cicatrices ! (si,c'est assorti). Et non,toujours pas yaoi. Pas de bisous...Vous pouvez me lancer des cailloux...Pour info, j'avais pensé à « cravache »-pas de commentaires-, « calembour », « crise » et « caractère ». Bref,Enjoy ! Heu aussi, faites gaffe les faibles d'estomac et de cœur. Ce chapitre est triste et vous donnera envie de péter la face de Tobias. Nan mais sérieux,je dirais que c'est entre T et M...Soyez prudents les gars !

**AVERTISSEMENTS : VIOLENCE FAMILIALE ,AUTOMUTILATION,TORTURE METALE, MENTION DU VIOL ET BEAUCOUP DE VULGARITES(hou,c'est moi qui ais écris ça?)**

_**C comme cicatrices , POV Severus (oui,encore)**_

Le jeune homme dans la pitoyable chambre leva un couteau aiguisé ,_bien trop aiguisé _et essaya de voire correctement son poignet malgré ses yeux flous .Était-ce à cause des larmes qui avaient encore coulées ou bien le fait que la chambre était trop lumineuse alors que seulement une minable lampe était allumée sur la table de chevet pour ses yeux,bandés il y a trop peu ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Cependant,il fit tout de même passer l'ustensile de cuisine sur son fin poignet à l'aveuglette. Severus, la main gauche tremblante, lâcha le couteau qui tomba à terre avec un bruit étouffé et lourd._Pas_ _à cause _de la douleur mais justement parce _qu'il ne la sentait_ _plus_,la douleur . Le sang écarlate tomba sur le tapis sale et usé fessant une voyante tâche rouge vermeille,mais peu importe. Il y avait tant de tâches de sang,de boissons alcoolisées et « d'autres choses » ne datant même pas d'un jour ici qu'une ou deux de plus ne ferait absolument aucun mal. Voyant qu'aucunes de ses veines n'étaient touchées, le jeune homme agrippa son drap lancé négligemment part terre et noua une partie autour de son poignet malmené , ne se souciant guère de l'état de propreté de ce qui le couvrait les soirs glaciales de Spinner's End et trop fatigué pour réessayer de toucher une des veines bleues qui le narguaient tout les jours. Il regarda l'heure : 19 heures 48 ? Tobias devait avoir finit de se saouler « pour célébrer cette victoire » au Macumba au coin de la rue et reviendra « s'amuser » avec lui alors qu'il l'avait déjà fait, il y a quoi ? Une heure ? Severus étouffa un pitoyable sanglot.

-Bâtard...

_**Il y a une heure...**_

-Ta gueule espèce de pute !

Et suivant la déclaration vulgaire,un bruit de baffe retentit.

Severus,un vieux livre de magie piqué en secret dans la chambre de son paternel dans les mains, sursauta si fort qu'il tomba de sa vieille chaise usée à la-quelle il manquait un pied. Il aurait dû sans douter,non ? 18 heures 50. Pour un _sale Moldu_ alcoolique,Tobias Rogue était étrangement ponctuel.

-Espèce de monstre ! Bâtarde!Crève ! Et ton putain de fils avec !

A chaque nouvelles insultes, un bruit de claque,de coup de pied ou un retentissement de verre que l'on fracasse sur quelque chose. Toutes ses actions étaient accompagnées d'un gémissement,une supplication ou un sanglot étouffé tant bien que coup plus fort que les autres fit hurler la sorcière Eileen Prince qui subissait tant bien que mal les coups de son Moldu de mari tout en voulant un minimum réduire ses plaintes d'agonie pour que son fils ne les entendent pas.

-Mais tu vas la fermer?! Connasse !

Severus,n'en pouvant plus d'entendre ça, balança son livre usé sur son lit tout aussi vieux que le grimoire et descendit les escaliers silencieusement,ne voulant surtout pas se faire repérer. Il entrouvrit la porte du salon et vue une scène qu'il a vu ce qui lui semblait un million de fois : Tobias Rogue haut de ces 1 mètre 86 était debout et frappait avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sa femme,Eileen Prince maintenant Rogue,qui, elle, était recroquevillée part terre les mains sur la tête,cherchant à se protéger des coups dix fois amplifié par l'alcool que l'homme saoule avait avalé. L'adolescent ne savait que faire : ou il aidait sa mère comme il l'a toujours fait malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait dit ,redit et rabâcher de ne surtout pas s'en mêler ou alors il attendait jusqu'à ce que _le bâtard _ou alors _Le monstre _comme il l'appelait souvent s'endorme ou s'estime satisfait. Or, _Le monstre_ semblait avoir plus bu que d'habitude -c'est possible ? Se dit Severus- et ne voulait pas lâcher prise maintenant .Cependant,Tobias Rogue décida pour lui. Il arrêta de frapper sa femme, cette-dernière était tellement en sang que ses cheveux bouclés bruns tombaient maintenant de façon raide et que la couleur ressemblait à un rouge extrêmement foncé. Elle essaya de se relever mais retomba part terre,évanouie. Severus se cacha dans le placard d'entrée alors que Tobias,un sourire satisfait au lèvre, partait en haut. Dès qu'il fut en haut, le garçon sortit en trombe de sa cachette,ouvrit la porte du salon et se précipita sur sa mère. Il prit son pouls : il était encore là. Il soupira de soulagement mais ne se réjouit pas pour autant. Il prit un vieux torchon quo traînait et épongea le visage fin et gracieux de sa précieuse mère. Elle avait pas mal d'ecchymoses sur le visage, un œil au beurre noir, et son crâne était un peu ouvert. Il voulut continuer son inspection du reste du corps mais un coup derrière la tête l'arrêta. Tobias Rogue venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Son visage était fou de rage et il leva la main pour frapper Severus qui mit ses mains devant lui pour se protéger et ferma les yeux tout en serrant les dents mais le coup ne vint jamais. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux d'un air incertain. Tobias abordait un sourire que ressemblait d'avantage à un rictus et attrapa le poignet de Severus qu'il traîna jusqu'à la chambre du plus jeune. Il ne chercha pas à combattre. Son père était plus fort,plus grand et plus rapide que lui,il n'avait aucunes chances. Il poussa son fils sur le lit et les rouages se mirent en routes dans le cerveau de Severus.

_-Maman évanouie...Lit...Seuls...Porte verrouillée...**NON **!_

Alors qu'il venait juste de finir son résonnement, il remarqua que Tobias avait déjà enlevé son tee-shirt. Il essaya de foncer sur la table de chevet où était rangée sa baguette,sachant qu'il avait le droit de s'en servir pour les cas de force majeur, mais Tobias attrapa sa main.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça,mon très cher _fils ?_

Il avait dit ça avec un rictus moqueur et le dernier mot avait été dit sarcastiquement.

-Fous-moi la paix ! Dégage ! Si tu me violes,je te jures que je vais tout raconter aux flics !

Le pauvre adolescent état maintenant totalement paniqué.Son père,n'appréciant pas les derniers mots dit par son fils,lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Severus avait le souffle coupé et les yeux remplis d'eaux. Tobias,en position quadrupédique au dessus de son fils, lui grogna à l'oreille :

-Parle moi mieux,fils de pute. Ta mère est en bas,seule,sans protection et il suffirait que je t'assommes et que je la 'en dis-tu ?

Le Serpentard arrêta de se débattre. Il aimait sa mère plus que tout et il était hors de question qu'il la perde.

-Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.

Tobias les déshabilla rapidement et retourna son fils sur le ventre.

_**10 minutes plus tard...**_

-T'aimes ça hein ?Répond petite pute ! Demanda Tobias légèrement haletant,sentant sa fin arriver à cause des angles brusques et dépourvus de sens qu'il fessait à l'intérieur de l'enfant avec des coups violents de reins.

-De toute façon,personne ne t'aimes,n'est-ce pas petit enculé ? HEIN ?!

Non seulement il le volait mais il lui donnait les coups les plus forts qu'il puisse tout en l'insultant des pires manières possibles. Severus ne répondit pas et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller,essayant à grande peine de ne pas éclater en sanglots effrayés. Dieu ! Cela faisait si mal ! Il voulait mourir ! Son bourreau finalement arriva à sa fin et se releva en se rhabillant rapidement ,sans même prendre la peine de se nettoyer. L'adolescent resta à plat ventre sur le lit,les épaules secoués de spasmes. Tobias ,lui tirant les cheveux, l'obligea à le regarder.

-Raconte ça à quelqu'un et ta _mère_ meurt,ok ? Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète,personne croira que quelqu'un ait voulu te monter.

Il relâcha les cheveux bruns et sortit de la chambre en éclatant de rire.

_**19 heures 49...**_

Severus entendit des pas hésitants et une chansons vulgaires dans les escaliers que menaient jusqu'à sa chambre...Merlin,non...Il jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet, une fine cicatrise rose le barrait de large et en travers. La première,sûrement pas la dernière.

Quand je vous le disais que c'était dégueulasse,félicitation si tu as réussi à tout lire ! J'ai jamais écrit tellement de vulgarités en une fois. Quoi qu'il en soit,je suis fière de ce chapitre et sa longueur rattrape -un peu- le B. Reviews pour moi ? Ou pour dire que Tobias est un IMMONDE type ? Ce thème est vraiment associé à Noël...Kof,Koff... Allez,je vous laisse ! On se retrouve au chapitre 4,D comme...heu...comme d...Salut !


	4. D comme dormir

Coucou les gars! J'espère que vous allez bien et bonne année 2015(en retard,mais chut...)! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et de chaussette! Donc, nous sommes à la lettre D, comme dormir! C'est en relation directe avec le c de cicatrice mais vous pouvez aisément comprendre sans avoir lu le c...Mais lisez-le. Tout de suite. Cependant, on a le droit au tant attendu Sirius X Severus,avec bisous et tendresse! Je suis tellement fluffy pendant les fêtes c'est dingue... Allez les gens,Enjoy!

_**D comme dormir,POV neutre**_

Severus,la respiration haletante,se réveilla en sursaut s'extirpant de son cauchemar fait et refait pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois. Essuyant ses yeux humides, il sentit quelqu'un remuer juste à côté de lui. Pris de panique,il donna un coup de pied aussi puissant qu'il put dans les côtes de la personne tranquillement endormie avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas son moldu de père mais son petit ami,Sirius Black,qui était couché à ses côtés. Mais l'erreur était faite et la gravité s'occupa du reste: le jeune homme sortit du lit et tomba à terre avec un bruit égal à un troupeau d'hippogriffe en colère. Le Gryffondor,maintenant réveillé, poussa une exclamation indignée et douloureuse:

-Sev! T'es malade!Ça fait super mal!

-Estimes-toi heureux!répliqua le serpent. J'aurai pu prendre ma baguette et te lancer un sort cuisant donc ne te plains pas!

Le beau garçon toujours par terre soupira. Il était amoureux de Severus,vraiment amoureux. Mais il devait avouer que son sale caractère de Serpentard amer l'exaspérais énormément.

-Tu vas me dire pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à terre alors que je faisait juste un magnifique rêve où il y avait des steaks géants, tous les Sepentards disparaissaient de cette planète -non Sev, fais pas cette tête!Bien sûr que toi tu disparaissais pas !Promis!- et James prenait très bien notre relation et était le témoin à notre mariage!

Sirius avait finit de conter son rêve avec un grand sourire et Severus se permit un petit relèvement de lèvres timide mais amusé. Le lion se rassit sur le lit en frotant ses côtes douloureuses et reposa sa question.

-Alors,t'as rêvé de quoi ?

Il s'en voulut tout de suite car le sourire de Severus disparut aussitôt.

-Mon père.

Sirius grimaça. A chaque fois que Severus parlait ou rêvait de son père ,ce n'était jamais bon. Son petit ami n'avait jamais raconté ce qui c'était passé avec son père et Sirius ne le forçait jamais à le faire . Il savait juste que le père du Serpentard était un moldu,avait un goût prononcé pour l'alcool et avait levé la main sur Severus plus d'une fois. Sirius lui aurait bien réglé son compte mais l'ivrogne était mort l'année dernière. Suicide après avoir tué Eileen Prince, à ce qu'il parait. Sirius soupira et passa la main dans les cheveux épais de son petit ami en lui massant un peu le crâne pour le détendre. Severus, quant à lui, essayait de se calmer un maximun. À l'extérieur,il était stoïque, mais à l'intérieur,il était encore totalement paniqué et attendait avec impatiente que l'adrénaline retombe. Il avait encore rêvé de _cette nuit. _Sa mère et _le monstre_...Dispute habituelle...Cris...2 coups de feu inhabituels...Sang...Sirènes...Policiers et ambulanciers...Severus enfouit son visage dans ses mains et eut un souffle fragile. Il sentit alors Sirius lui glisser la main dans les cheveux et il se détendit automatiquement. Il adorait qu'on lui passe la main dans les cheveux. Non pas qu'il l'avouerait à Sirius. Black ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner, gentiment, certes, mais le taquiner tout de même. Il se pencha inconsciemment contre Sirius que s'était mis à genoux derrière lui,ce qui fit ricaner un peu l'aristocrate. Un rose pâle fleurit sur les joues de Severus et il se dégagea de son petit ami en bougonnant d'un air gêné. Sirius, tranchant le silence qui s'éternisait, ronronna avec un séduisant sourire :

-Bon, puisse que nous n'allons dormir, on pourrait mettre à profit ce t- AÏE!

Severus venait de mettre son pied dans le nez de son imbécile de petit ami avant que ce dernier ne finisse sa phrase.

-Tu viens d'abîmer mon magnifique visage!

-Quelle tristesse, répliqua Severus avec un rictus. Le grand Sirius Black ne pourra plus attirer les plus belles gourdasses blondes avec des lèvres aussi grosses que des saucisses de Poudlard et devra se contenter de Servillus Rogue. Quelle tragédie!

Sirius fronça les sourcils dans le mécontentement.

-Ho ça va toi hein! Je ne veux pas que mon magnifique visage ne soit gâcher par un nez de travers! Et ça fait 2 ans que je t'ais appeler Servillus!

Severus ricana.

-Allez,retire tes mains de là tombeur. Je vais te réparer ça.

Le Black s'exécuta et Rogue estima les dégâts. Il n'y était aller de pied mort. Le nez était légèrement de travers et il saignait abondement. Le garçon maigre agrippa sa baguette et la pointa sur le nez maltraité.

-Episkey!

Sirius sentit alors son nez se remettre en place de façon douloureuse et son saignement s'arrêter immédiatement.

-Par Merlin! C'est super douloureux! Alors,c'est bon?

Severus haussa les épaules et rangea sa baguette dans la table de chevet à côté du lit de la Salle sur Demande. Après ça,le silence reprit alors que Sirius tâtait son nez et cherchait quelque choses à faire avec son très cher Serpentard vu qu'il n'avait vraiment plus sommeil. Severus,lui, enlaçait son oreiller et se balançait d'avant en arrière d'un air absent. Sirius jeta un regard à l'affichage inconsciemment mignon que Severus était en train de faire et lâcha enfin son nez. L'autre garçon,ne se rendant pas compte du regard attendri de son idiot de petit copain, regarda l'heure sur la montre à gousset que Sirius lui avait offert pour son seixième anniversaire et vu 3 heures 30 du matin. Ils allaient être exténués s'ils ne se couchaient pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas dormir mais y était inévitablement obligé,il aurait pu prendre une potion de sommeil mais il n'en avait plus une seule.

-Sirius on devr-,commença Severus mais le Gryffondor le coupa.

-Je sais ! On va jouer aux échecs!

-Sirius...On devrait se coucher...

Mais l'autre ne l'écouta pas et se précipita vers la grande bibliothèque et chercha parmi les livres le jeux. Logiquement,se dit Sirius,il devrait être entre _Mille herbes__ et champignons maliques _et _Manuel de métamorphose __avancé_...Cependant,il y avait juste un grand vide entre les deux grimoires. Il plongea alors son bras et chercha à tâtons le jeux rectangulaire mais ne sentit rien du tout. L'aristocrate fronça les sourcils. Par les caleçons de Merlin,pensa Black, je vais avoir des rides si je continue de froncer les sourcils comme ça.

-Tu sais quoi? dit subitement Severus avec un soupire exaspéré et dramatique.

-Non,quoi? répondit Sirius en se retournant légèrement pour regarder dans les yeux charbon de Rogue.

-T'as de la chance d'être beau et gentil parce que c'est pas pour ton intelligence que je sors avec toi.

Sirius ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il lui disait subitement ça. Il formula alors la question d'une manière très élégante et intéressante :

-Hein?

-Black,le jeu d'échec est sur la table basse.

Sirius se retourna entièrement et posa son regard sur la table basse où le jeu d'échec avait été installé. Il rit de bon cœur et Severus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel,comme s'il disait :"Par tous les dieux de cette fichue planète! Aidés moi à supporter cet imbécile congénital!".Il essaya tout de même de raisonner le lion stupide.

-Sirius,demain on a divination en première heure et on tiendra jamais si on ne se couche pas tout de suite...

-Oui,répliqua Sirius,et tu vas te réveiller une heure plus tard à cause d'un autre cauchemar,n'est ce pas?

Autant qu'il détestait l'admettre,mais il avait raison.

-Alors,_mon très cher Severus_, vous voulez les noirs ou les blancs? demanda Black tout sourire, assis dans un fauteuil à roses noires pendant qu'il installait les pièces alors que Severus s'approchait avec une résignation plutôt limitée en voyant Sirius lui adresser un sourire éclatant.

-Question idiote,Black. Les blancs.

Sirius sourit et s'empara des lèvres de son très cher petit serpent. Finalement, peut-être que dormir sera facile ce soir.

FINI! Vache' , 4 heures pour le faire ce chapitre... Pardon...Il doit y avoir pleins de fautes dans la fanfiction...Ok,je vous l'accorde ,c'est pas vraiment dormir mais c'est autour de ça. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et,je sais que je répète,mais...Review? Please? Bref,salut! A la prochaine!


	5. E comme élégance

_**COUCOUUUUUUUUUUU TOUT LE MONDEUHHHHH ! Hum…Pardon. Donc, nous voilà au chapitre 5, E comme élégance (oui, c'est « é » et pas « e » mais pas grave) ! Quand on est en manque de mots hein ! C'était ça ou « évènement » et ça m'étonnerai que vous voulez voir un Severus Rogue enceinte ! Brrrrrr…Ça donne froid dans le dos ! Je voulais aussi faire un petit coucou à Jade qui m'a GENTIMENT (ou pas) poussé à continuer le chapitre 5 -mes chapitres ne sont pas tout petits, merci bien-, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas ! Aller, profitez !**_

_**E comme élégance, POV neutre**_

_S__irius Orion Black, dans sa tendre enfance –pas si tendre en réalité-, avait toujours été obligé d'être « aussi élégant et fier qu'un paon, venant de la Noble et Ancienne maison des Black » ou un truc dans ce style. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien du dicton totalement « barré » de sa ô combien chère mère. Se tenir droit à table, manger avec les couverts accordés à chaque sorte de plats ou de nourritures, que ce soit du homard bleu ou rouge, de la soupe aux légumes en passant bien sûr par les crevettes, la viande et les desserts. Tenue impeccable, pas un grain de poussière et jamais de tâches dessus, coiffure vérifiée à la mèche, non, aux cheveux près. Ne jamais sourire, regard méprisant et hautain, remarques ironiques toujours au coin de la bouche tirée vers le bas et, à chaque occasions, rabaisser les autres pour montrer sa supériorité évidente. Evidemment, il devait se comporter comme cela douze heures par jour (le reste, c'était le temps où il dormait ou alors restait enfermé dans sa chambre), donc, passer 11 ans de sa vie à toujours être toujours irréprochable était sans aucun doute frustrant. Pour Sirius, Poudlard était comme un moyen d'être celui qu'il a toujours été : un paysan dans l'âme. Du côté de Severus Tobias Rogue, les choses étaient totalement inversées. Il mangeait avec un couteau, une fourchette et cuillère s'il réussissait à en trouver des propres, il n'avait pas la possibilité de manger droit car la table était à seulement quarante centimètres du sol et son père ne supportait pas de le voir mettre son assiette sur ses genoux frêles. Ses vêtements étaient trop petits ou trop grands, ce qui donnait un résultat un peu bizarre et vraiment pathétique à la fin, cheveux toujours malmenés, mal coiffé ou/et gras. Alors que Sirius devait se forcer à garder son visage froid et imperturbable, lui, il avait choisi de toujours le porter. Quoi qu'il se passait. Il avait donc espérer qu'à Poudlard il pourrait côtoyer un minimum de personne bien élevée. Impossible, vu qu'il sortait avec Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? Certes, Sirius devait sans doute vouloir se libérer un peu de ses habitudes strictes. Cependant, il exagérait un peu. Un peu beaucoup en réalité. Severus claqua son livre de sortilèges et croisa les jambes d'un air digne en regardant le cabot. Ce dernier sembla s'en rendre compte et tourna le regard vers son serpent._

_-F'ouoi ? demanda-t-il en mettant du poulet sur le tapis de la Salle sur Demande où ils étaient actuellement._

_Alors que Severus était posé de manière tout à fait correcte sur un fauteuil noir, la façon dont son petit ami était « assis » sur le canapé opposé était une toute autre paire de manches. La tête à l'envers touchant le tapis et les pieds posés sur le dossier, les chaussettes dépareillées ainsi que trouées , une grosse cuisse de poulet dans la bouche généreusement donnée par les elfes de maison des cuisines de Poudlard et l'autre main occupée à tourner distraitement les pages d'un livre quelconque sur le Quidditch. Ça n'allait vraiment plus._

_-Tu sais t'asseoir correctement ? demanda Severus en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Je suis assis de manière correcte ! s'indigna Sirius en se tordant totalement la tête pour la remettre enfin à l'endroit._

_-Et moi, je suis un dragon en maillot de bain à rayures ainsi qu'à pois violets et bleus qui danse la Macarena sur la tête d'un gobelin habillé en robe rose de petite fille tout en chantant Ave Merlin, peut-être ? ricana Severus. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'asseoir normalement ? Potter a transformé ton cerveau –déjà pas bien fin- en purée avec sa bêtise ? Ou t'as toujours été un vulgaire paysan dans l'âme ?_

_Le cabot fronça les sourcils et mis enfin ses deux pieds en contact avec la terre ferme. Il finit sa bouchée de poulet et répondit._

_-Toi aussi tu préférerais être un « vulgaire paysan » si t'avais été élevé avec la noblesse digne de la très Ancienne et Noble maison des Black. En plus, dit-il en secouant la pauvre cuisse déjà à moitié dévorée qui laissait tomber des bouts de sa chair partout, la vieille était sûre qui j'irai à Serpentard, et chez les serpents, on a un comportement tiré à six épingles._

_-C'est quatre épingles, corrigea Severus._

_-Non, à six car c'est encore pire qu'à quatre. C'est genre le Must du Must, le gratin du gratin…_

_-J'ai compris,Sirius._

_Severus s'écuma les lèvres. Lui, il aurait bien aimé qu'on l'éduque un minimum. Le silence s'éternisa et le Gryffondor se remit dans sa position initiale en continuant d'arracher des bouts de sa précieuse nourriture en regardant Severus avec un air de défis et d'interrogation dans les yeux en voyant que ce dernier allait reprendre la parole._

_-Et ça t'empêches de t'asseoir sur ton postérieur, à ce que je vois ? lâcha finalement le corbeau._

_Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils et secoua la tête d'un air interrogateur. _

_-Pourquoi ça t'obsèdes autant, en premier lieu ? _

_-Juste que ça m'énerve de voir une personne assise devant moi avec autant d'élégance qu'un Lucius Malfoy qui a fumé le tapis de la salle commune de Pouffsoufle. _

_Sirius s'étrangla de rire et s'assied finalement en regardant son serpent d'un air incrédule._

_-Il a vraiment fait ça ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux larges et le sourire hilare._

_Son petit ami roula des yeux. Il était vraiment idiot quand il s'y mettait._

_-Bien sûr, sinon je ne le dirais pas._

_Sirius partit dans un fou rire impossible à retenir et Severus ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. C'est qu'il avait un rire contagieux, le cabot. Ils s'arrêtèrent cinq minutes (entre cinq et quinze minutes enfaîte) plus tard, haletants, sur le tapis et les joues en feux. Sirius regarda Severus à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, souriant comme un imbécile, et, l'embrassa finalement sur le nez._

_-Je t'aime._

_-T'as souvent des spasmes de « je t'aime »comme ça ? taquina Severus en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son cabot personnel._

_-Ça dépend de la personne, c'est tout. Autant dire qu'avec Pettigrew, c'est plutôt limité._

_Severus fit un adorable sourire amusé et rendit le baiser de Sirius mais sur les lèvres cette fois._

_-Alors ?_

_-Alors quoi, cabot ?_

_-Tu vas me le dire ?_

_-Je t'aime ?_

_-Bonne réponse._

_Sirius redonna un baiser à Severus, mais un peu plus long et un peu plus passionné que le picorage précédent. _

_-Finalement, c'est pas mal de sortir avec un vulgaire Gryffondor inélégant. _

_-Hum…C'est pas mal de sortir avec un Serpentard obsédé par les bonnes manières, tout compte fait. _

Severus ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait à ce jour, à cette discussion. Peut-être parce que le cabot était élégant et digne de son rang, là, maintenant. Les cheveux éparpillés par terre, les yeux grands ouverts, un filet de sang ruisselant sur le coin de sa bouche figée en un dernier sourire attristé. Mille questions se bousculaient dans la tête du serpent. Pourquoi il arrêtait de vivre quand il avait besoin de lui ? Pourquoi il la fermait quand il avait envie de l'entendre de rire, pleurer ou même de crier ? Pourquoi c'est son couteau qui s'était logé dans la poitrine de l'autre ? Pourquoi ? Mais surtout… Pourquoi il était si élégant quand Severus ne le voulait pas ?

- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? RÉPOND ! hurla-t-il alors que les premières larmes tombaient sur le sol poussiéreux.

Son cri résonna en écho.

Personne ne répondit à la question.

_**OK…Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi c'est parti en Bad End. A la base, c'était gentil et mignon. Pas cette fin déprimante ! Sais' pas comment c'est arrivé. J'aimerai bien voire Severus danser la Macarena... Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, REVIEWS ? Allez ! Pour moi ! Soyez sympas les gars ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour F ! **_


	6. F comme faux

_**Alors, alors… Que devrai-je dire ? Pardon ? Après 1 mois entier d'inactivité cela ne serait pas du luxe… Bon et bien, pardon. C'est convainquant hein ? Enfin, vous direz « merci » à Jade –oui, encore une fois- et Chloé qui m'ont harcelé toutes les deux pour que je sorte le chapitre. Ah oui hein…Pour que je bosse, il faut des encouragements et des menaces de mort sinon ça ne fonctionne pas. Ce chapitre est un peu –beaucoup- déprimant donc je vous fais un rapide résumé ? Sirius est une pu…péripatéticienne, Severus est naïf et est mou comme une poupée de chiffon à la merci d'un chien –Oh le bon jeu de mot !- et votre humble servante est là pour détruire votre sympathie envers la péripatéticienne en question. Problème ? Non ? Alors c'est parti ! F comme faux ! **_

_**AVERTISSEMENTS : Relation abusive, humiliation, violence, sang, légère mention d'inceste, location d'humain si je puis dire, dominance totale sur l'autre, langage un peu cru à certains moments surtout à la fin, Blood addiction, un peu de vulgarités et faux sentiments. Bienvenue en Enfer, veuillez appuyer sur le bouton à votre gauche je vous prie, nous descendons. **_

_**F comme faux, POV Sirius (Oui ! Je suis capable d'écrire un POV Sirius !)**_

**Je m'ennuie. Mes yeux volent un peu partout et ils se posent finalement sur toi. Comme tu es pitoyable. Pitoyable mais amusant. Tu sais que je vais recommencer mais à chaque fois tu reviens à moi comme un vulgaire **_**chien**_** cela dit, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un vulgaire bâtard alors ce n'est pas vraiment faux. Je retiens à grande peine un ricanement, mon nouveau jouet est définitivement plus amusant que je le croyais. Prions pour qu'il tienne plus longtemps que le dernier. Non, vraiment, mon très cher Regulus n'a pas tenu très longtemps. Trois mois et encore il était très fade dans mes…**_**expériences**_** si je puis dire. James me dit quelque chose mais je ne fais pas très attention. Hum ? Mon petit serpent parle avec Malfoy ? Si seulement il savait ce qu'il l'attend dans une dizaine de minutes, il ne lui parlerait même pas. Il n'oserait même pas le regarder dans les yeux, comme il fait avec moi. Et j'adore cela. Il semble s'excuser auprès du blond, se lève et marche comme un de ses trucs Moldus –comment appelle-t'ont ça déjà ? Des ropode ? Roboge ? – vers la sortie. Ho ho, où vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de bouger ! Je me tourne vers mon ami qui continue de parler dans le vide et lui lance une excuse bidon pour me lever et quitter la Grande Salle. Par chance, tu n'es pas le moins du monde sportif et a été pris par un flot de Serdaigle sortant du déjeuner et je te rattrape facilement. Je t'attrape le bras sans douceur alors que tu clapis comme un lapin graisseux et froussard. Je te retourne et quand tes yeux rencontrent les miens, tu les baisses bien vite vers le sol. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à ta faiblesse. Je te hais mais tu es amusant. C'est une intéressante relation, non ? Je tire ton bras et tu trembles. Je devrais m'en soucier ? Je descends ma main sur ton poignet osseux puis tire et resserre encore la prise tout en traînant ton corps docile vers la Salle sur Demande. Tu n'essayes même pas de résister ? Tu n'es pas amusant… Je m'arrête devant le mur nu et pense. « Je veux un endroit où on ne l'entendra pas crier ». La porte apparait et je tourne la poignée droite, toujours en te tenant alors que tu trembles de plus belle et que tu commences à bégayer des choses que je n'entends pas. Arrête cela tu sais que ça m'exaspère ! Tu sembles avoir oublié et tu continues à bégayer d'un air terrifié. Ma patience à des limites !**

**-Ta gueule !**

**Tu arrêtes d'un coup, comme si je t'avais frappé. Oh, c'est vrai. Je t'ai frappé. Cela explique aussi pourquoi tu te tiens la joue avec des larmes coulant de tes yeux. J'adore cette vue. Certes tu es immonde, mais tu pleures comme un enfant et cela me rappelle que je te contrôle. J'ai vraiment envie de continuer à te frapper pour que les larmes se mélangent avec le sang. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons. Cependant, nous sommes encore à l'extérieur de la salle sur Demande et n'importe qui pourrait me voire avec toi. Je ne tiens pas à être catalogué dans la même catégorie que toi. Cela serait vraiment une horreur. Je te pousse à l'intérieur et ferme les portes à clés. Inutile d'être dérangé pour rien. Je m'avance et m'assois dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Cependant, tu restes debout alors que tu continues de te masser la joue d'un air douloureux. C'est bien mon **_**bâtard,**_** tu as compris que quand un être sans importance est dans la même pièce que son maître, il faut attendre que ce dernier lui donne l'autorisation de s'asseoir. Je te fais un signe de tête vers le tapis, t'intimant de t'asseoir dessus. Tu ne mérites même pas un fauteuil. Mais pourquoi tu restes immobile ? **

**-Assis.**

**Tu ne bouges toujours.**

**-J'ai dit assis !**

**Arrêtes de me regarder avec insolence !**

**-J'AI DIT…**

**-J'AI ENTENDU CE QUE TU AS DIT MAINTENANT TA GUEULE !**

**Que…Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire ?**

**-Je…Je crois que…Je te quitte, Sirius.**

**Quo…Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais perdu un jouet, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais en perdre un ! Pour qui tu te prends ! Cela dit, un peu de jeux est le bienvenue…Cela va être drôle.**

**-Mais…Mais pourquoi Sev ? Je t'aime tu le sais, non ?**

**Tu tressaillis quand mes yeux remplis de larmes de crocodiles rencontrent les tiens. Dans moins de cinq minutes, ce petit jeux est finit et je te ferrais payer d'avoir essayé de t'échapper. Je me lève de mon fauteuil et ouvre grand les bras pour t'enlacer. Merlin c'est écœurant. Ça me donne envie de vomir de devoir faire ça. Alors que je m'approche de toi, je sens quelque chose me frapper en pleine poitrine et me lancer contre le mur opposé. Que…Tu as osé m'attaquer avec ta putain de baguette ? Je sens un peu de mon sang couler de l'arrière de ma tête. Je retiens un éclat de rire, tu t'es enfin décider à te rebeller un tout petit peu ? Comme c'est **_**mignon. **_**Je me relève et te regarde avec un faux air déstabilisé.**

**-Pou…Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ? Je t'aime alors pourquoi ?**

**-Tu…Tu ne m'aime pas ! Je le sais ! Essayes encore d'approcher et je te relance un sort ! **

**Hum ? Le « je t'aime » ne fonctionne pas ? Ce n'est pas important. J'ai d'autres tours dans ma manche. **

**-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne t'aime pas ?**

**-Tu me frappes ! Tu me…Merlin tu me loues à des types dans le genre de Tobias ! Tu me traites comme un moins que rien ! Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre ! Je pars ! Et crois-moi, je raconterais tout au dirlo sur ton « businesse » !**

**-Réfléchis deux secondes.**

**C'est bon, j'en ai marre. Si ça continue, le bâtard va vraiment partir et tout raconter…Hum…C'est mauvais pour moi. Vu que la manière gentille ne fonctionne pas, on va faire tomber les masques et utiliser l'autre manière. Tu l'auras voulu. On ne gagne pas un combat contre un Black. Surtout si c'est moi.**

**-Réfléchis, si tu dis tout cela, qui te croiront ? Qui croiront un serpent immonde, sang-mêlé, pauvre, renseigné en magie noire au lieu du brave Gryffondor, beau, sans pur, riche et intelligent ? Personne. Et de toute façon, même si une personne croirait tes accusations envers moi, elle n'en aurait rien à faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que personne ne t'aime. Elle se moquerait juste de toi. Et c'est très compréhensible. Or, là, tu as moi. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux de m'avoir parce que sinon, tu serais seul. Mais vas-y, pars. Je ne te retiens pas. **

**-Je…Je…Je vais rester et me tenir à carreaux, promis Sirius.**

**-Promis qui ? Sirius ? Les bâtards n'ont pas le droit d'appelle leur propriétaire par son nom et tu le sais, alors recommence. Mets-toi à genoux et dis : « Pardon Maître, je ne referais plus ».**

**Je souris alors que tu glisses sur le sol et que ta baguette roule plus loin. **

**- Pardon Maître, je ne referais plus.**

**-Pitoyable. Tu es vraiment pitoyable.**

**Et pour faire bonne mesure et accompagner mes paroles venimeuses, je te donne un coup de pied dans les côtes. Un n'est pas suffisant. J'en redonne un autre. Et encore. Je joins mes poings aux coups de pied, le sang éclabousse le sol qui était immaculé et les larmes se mélangent avec. Merlin, le spectacle est magnifique. Combien de temps ai-je fais cela ? Aucune idée. Je sais juste que tu tombes évanoui, sûrement la cause de la douleur et qu'au même moment on frappe à la porte. Quelle heure est-il ? Neuf heures moins dix ? Malfoy est toujours à l'heure après tout. J'évite la flaque de sang en sautant par-dessus et atterris sur ta tête de serpent. Pour une fois que tu es utile. J'espère juste que Malfoy ne ferras pas attention à l'état de ta gueule. Ce serait un peu con qu'il me retire quelques Mornilles pour ta désobéissance. J'ouvre la porte et il me lorgne avec supériorité. Je vais faire monter le prix si il continue de me regarder comme ça se connard.**

**-Vas-y entre. Désolé pour le boxon mais il y a eu un léger…contre temps avec la marchandise. **

**-Un problème ? demande-t-il en entrant.**

**-Ouais, une légère rébellion. Tu vois elle est là. **

**Il s'abaisse et regarde le jouet avec indifférence. **

**-Il a quoi à son visage ?**

**-Toute rébellion mérite punition. Je sais qu'il a une sale gueule maintenant mais estimes-toi heureux. Il est évanoui donc il se débattra moins. C'est qu'un trou à remplir après tout.**

**Malfoy ricane et redonne un coup de pied à Rogue quand celui-ci fait mine de remuer et de se réveiller.**

**-Et si j'ai envie de l'entendre crier ?**

**- Je ne juge pas moi. Si tu veux l'entendre crier, tu le réveille et lui donne un gros coup de rein une fois que t'es à « l'intérieur » et techniquement il devrait gueuler comme un sagouin. **

**-Je vois. C'est combien ? **

**-10 Mornilles l'heure. J'ai baissé un peu le prix vu la sale gueule qu'il se paye. **

**-Trois heures.**

**- Ok, ne l'abîme pas trop à l'intérieur. Y'a Lestrade qui vient après. Et Merlin sait qu'il est brutal avec le bâtard et qu'il adore ça.**

**Malfoy fouille dans sa poche et me tend quarante Mornilles.**

**-J'ai dit…**

**-Les dix en plus sont pour l'évanouissement. J'ai horreur de devoir tenir les mains.**

**-Bien, je vais faire un petit tour et je reviens dans trois heures.**

**Je me dirige vers la porte et ouvre la porte avant de me retourner vers Malfoy.**

**-Et rappelles-toi, ne l'abîme pas trop non plus.**

**Je claque la porte et me mets à marcher dans les couloirs avec nonchalance. Je m'ennuie. **

_**Alors ? C'est fluffy hein ? Si vous cherchez votre innocence perdue, c'est Sirius qui est en train de l'écraser sous ses grosses chaussures. Enfaite, en l'écrivant, je me suis rendue compte que Sirius était carrément la réincarnation de Tobias. En même temps, j'ai bien été inspirée pour le thème. Avec Infernale du juge Claude Frollo dans les oreilles, ça aide. C'est creepy hein ? Pauvre Severus… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cela vous a plu, que vous n'avez pas vomi vos intestins et que vous allez me lancer une petite Review. Non ? Et bien tant pis. Aller, à la prochaine pour G comme…Garage ? Glaçon ? Bref, à la prochaine !**_


End file.
